Sleep Brings Surprizes
by amandakingluvsscarecrow
Summary: Amanda's Sleep Talking makes Lee very curious.. Pg-13 to R (TBC)
1. Caught In the Act of Dreaming

Sleep Brings Suprizes  
  
Written by: Dawn Otstot (AmandaKStetson1 and amandaking_luvs_scarecrow)   
Date: 9/09/2001  
Rated: PG13 to R  
  
Special Thanks:  
To Rosah, Jason, and Chris (Cobra) for being My Beta's, putting up with my possesed keyboard and saving this FF I wrote when my PC desided to crash two days after I wrote it...  
  
** General Disclaimer ** Scarecrow and Mrs. King and anything there by associated with SMK in this FF, the rights are owned by Warner Brothers Entertainment and Shoot the Moon Enterprises Ltd. ..  
  
Time Frame: I would say this is between 'All the Worlds a Stage' and 'Unfinished Business'. Some what of an AU, but more like a "What Might or Could have Happened."..  
  
PART 1:  
  
  
"Wake up Amanda?"   
  
Lee tugs at her shoulder... Desperate, he tries once more and smoothes his index finger along her neck...  
  
"Amanda... Hey... wake up"..   
  
"No.. no.. Lee.. Not yet... too good... five more.. Please.."   
  
Her words are broken phrases which make little if any sense, but Lee takes the hint and walks patiently back to his desk...   
  
'What could be so good in the little head of hers that would make her so talkitive while dreaming'.. He thought to himself...   
  
'Wait.. when does Amanda sleep at work.. we were only up till 12 last night watching that movie..' his thoughts continued only to be broken by a soft shuffle from the desk just to his left...   
  
His sleeping beauty finally made her presence back it to the world of spies, lies, and intrigue, and even with her hair all fluffed in many directions, most covering her eyes, and look of 'Where the Hell am I' etched on her face, to Lee she still looked gorgeous...  
  
And if he hadn't been there to witness it, he wouldn't believe it himself, because that is exactly what popped out her mouth..  
  
"Where the hell am I?"   
  
Had he heard her right? That if anything, it sure sounded like Amanda, but those words, straight forward and to the point, no holds bar, just came right out of her mouth... But it sure didn't take long, and suddenly she had a look on her face that gave dead away to embarrassment...  
  
Her long, lightly tan finger made no time like the present and fastened over her mouth, as if she was afraid another word would escape her lips that had no business coming out.. Her soft, now amber brown eye's held no signs of just being in the sandman's care...   
  
'Instead she looked like a deer, cute deer at that, trapped in a on coming trucks' headlights' Lee thought.   
  
"Oh.. My Gosh.."  
  
Her head dip low, forcing her hand to slide to her forhead. She then shook her head slightly side to side in disblief, eventually giving away to a giggle as she laughed at her own exspence.   
  
"Lee, I didn't just say what I think I just said... I mean... I just...Ohh nevermind.. hehhe.."  
  
"Amanda my dear, if had't been here to witness it, I wouldn't beleive it if you told me... And to answer your question, yes you did just say that...amongst other things.." 'Ut oh' he thought..   
  
That last little comment he meant to keep to himself, but for some unexplainable reason it popped out and he knew he was in for it now... The interrogation worse then any KGB Operative could ever dish out... He screwed up and he knew it...  
  
"Amongst other things??? What was that supposed to mean? Ohh geeess... What else did I say?"  
  
'Oh Sh*t... here it comes, I knew it... Damn it Stetson when will you ever learn to keep you mouth shut..' Lee scoulded himself, as Amanda continued...   
  
"Come on Lee... Spill it, what did I say?"  
  
'Think Stetson, think... Come on, say something so she doesn't get mad. Use one of those brilliant lines of your's that always got you out of a jam.. Wait! This is Amanda we're talking about, she'll see right through me.. Shoot, might as well come clean..'  
  
"Lee... Did you hear a single word I just said? Tell me... Please..."  
  
'Oh dear God, she's got me...That look, melt me where I sit, my little Amanda did it again..' his mind rambled on...  
  
  
Giving up on being vocal, Amanda joined him in the mind game...  
  
'What in God's name is going in with him... I've never seen so many expressions shift on one person's face with in a matter of minutes... Boy I must have really must embarrased myself to cause the all mighty Scarecrow such bewilderment..'  
  
By the end of her thought her patients had run out, one hand forcefully messaged her forehead in frustration while the other tapped wildly on her desk.   
  
She truely had to admit though, his will to take on her rambling sure had got stronger, he made it past her line of questions, which in itself was a feat.. What finally broke him this time was the hard rythmic taps of her finger nails against the wood, he knew then it was either spill it or the next time he'd be kissing those lips would be when ever Amanda felt he suffered enough...  
  
T.B.C 


	2. "Please Lee. I 'Need to Know'..."

Sleep Brings Suprizes  
  
(part 2)  
  
Written by: Dawn Otstot (AmandaKStetson1 and amandaking_luvs_scarecrow)  
  
Date: 01/31/02  
  
Rated: PG13 to R  
  
Special Thanks: To my Most wonderful Beta's, Danielle (IFFGirl) who saved my hyde on the grammer, and sentance structure, Breezy, Jessi, and Heather(Stemwinder) for the final once over to make sure things were in order .....  
  
  
  
** General Disclaimer ** Scarecrow and Mrs. King and anything there by associated with SMK in this FF, the rights are owned by Warner Brothers Entertainment and Shoot the Moon Enterprises Ltd. ..  
  
Time Frame: I would say this is between 'All the Worlds a Stage' and 'Unfinished Business'. Some what of an AU, but more like a "What Might or Could have Happened."..  
  
  
  
PART 2  
  
5 Very Long and Drawn out Minutes Later, Lee began to feel his will to stay focused give away to her to learn the truth. The Rhythm of her tapping echoed deep into his thoughts, breaking all concentration. The feeling she was producing with her eyes drew that fatal straw, almost as if she had become Kryptonite miraged as his Amanda, and he was Superman trying not fall prey to the need she had in her eyes.  
  
'My God, how does she do that?' Lee wondered in amazement 'What am I saying?' 'Stetson you know darn well how she does that... You're hooked..'  
  
"Lee, you might as well tell me... " pleaded Amanda, "You of all people should know by now, I don't give up easily, and I'll have you know....." Her words fall as she's cut off by Lee's need to servive or at least stay out of the dog house continues.  
  
"OK... Ok.... I'll talk..." 'Please don't kill me' ".. Just promise me one thing Amanda.."  
  
"Promise you what? I'm the one who just made a 'total' fool out of myself and you're acting as if you've committed Grand Theft Auto, and I'm running the interrogation... hmmm.. Unless...nevermind.."  
  
"Unless what? Amanda, for some unexplainable reason, no matter what I saw, or how I lay down on the table..." he cringes ' Bad choice of words Stetson, just make the hole deeper why don't yah...' "...I mean tell you, I just have this deep gut feeling that I'm going to end up in the Dog House."  
  
"For crying out loud! Lee, why are you assuming that? From what I can surmise out of this whole ordeal is…One, I must have fallen asleep at my desk and Two, Whatever I did during that period of time must have been quite humiliating...."  
  
"...Beautiful.." he mutters, unaware that he had murmured the word aloud as she said "humiliating" That was until...  
  
"What did you just say? Hold on a damn minute here, that is the second time, NO I take that back, this is the third time you've just unconsciously blurted something out and then get that 'caught with your hands in the cookie jar' look on you face.... "  
  
"Shit.." he mumbles at almost a whisper.  
  
Eyes widening, her body began shifting so much she looked like a Lioness ready to bust out of her cage ".... See, like that Lee. Your doing it right now...Ohhh come Lee...Tell me, Please..." Amanda whined  
  
'Gosh, he's really is getting good at this..' she admitted to herself, but with only two tricks left to resort to and her patience wearing thin. Two tricks Amanda Kings hardly, if ever, used on any one, let alone the man she loved. The moment she snapped out of her reverie she saw Lee perched on his knees, arms folded in front of him, leaning on her desk looking at her quite curiously.  
  
'Ok Amanda, it's time to get this over with. He's right here where you want him, and maybe, just maybe you can get him to crack, so you don't have to resort...' she shutters to think '.. resort to that.' With no hesitation, she employs her next move. Slowly she slides herself in close to her desk, in turn coming closer to Lee. Resting her chin upon the palms of her hands, she lets her fingers on one hand curl into a soft fist and rest along her cheek, and the other hand remained relaxed with her stretch long across her face. The features of her face begin to take on the same characteristics of a sad puppy, then tilts her head to the side, and began fussing with her lower lip letting the edges begin to frown.  
  
'He's caving...I can see it in his eyes... Come on Amanda, keep going, you almost have him... Wait a minute, what's he doing? Either he's caught on and using my own technique against me, or I really have him scared..' Not wanting to give herself away, she holds her position as she sees he's about to say something.  
  
" Amanda?" he says softly, but with a nervous twinge in his voice.  
  
Amanda sniffles, trying to hold back what feels to be the beginning of a cold. However, Lee misinterprets, becoming more concerned at a possible threat of tears she's holding back. Lee reaches up, gently smoothing his finger tips across her forehead and traces the outline of her face.  
  
In a loving tone, " Hey.... are you Ok?"  
  
Her thoughts lost in the feel of his touch, it takes just moment for her brain to register and respond.  
  
"Huuh...oh yah, I'm fine Lee...Just think I may.. huchew... be coming down with a cold.." Feeling as if Mother Nature has taken sides with Lee, she sniffles once more and begins to cough. "My God, where...huchew..where did this come from?"  
  
Realizing her sniffles were merely a sign of a cold, Lee reaches for tissue, places it in her hand, and kisses her on the forehead. "Aww.. thank you Lee...What was that for?"  
  
" When I was little my mother would always kiss me on the forehead, claiming it was the easy way to take my temperature...I never believed it till just now.."  
  
He brushes several strands of hair away from her eyes. "..Amanda, you're burning up... I think you should call it a day and go home."  
  
"Not so fast Stetson...Just because I'm coming down with something, doesn't mean you're getting out of this...Just tell me what happened, what did I do or say when I was sleeping?" Lee then sighs in defeat, looks down to the ground, and the retreats back into her eyes.  
  
"Look, Lee I'll make you a deal...If you tell me I'll let you pamper and take care of me all weekend ...Gosh I do feel a bit warm...Mother and the boys are on a camping trip with Joe, so what do you think?"  
  
He reaches out to her as if to shake her hand, but instead rubs his thumb over the soft flesh of her palm, and then places a soft kiss. "You have a deal Mrs. King, as long as you promise to let me live once I have told you.."  
  
"Of course I'll let you live, I love you too much to do otherwise, but torture isn't out of the equation.." she teasingly smiles and begins to interlace her fingers with his.  
  
As they prepare to leave the Q Bureau, Amanda's sneezes, sniffles, and coughs become a little worse. Lee looks at her sympathetically, places his right hand on her shoulder and escorts her out the door.  
  
  
  
T.B.C 


End file.
